Damnit Daiki!
by Constabulary
Summary: The Ace of the Generation of Miracles, does not need relationship advice! Well, Aomine, Momoi thinks otherwise. Aomine x OC GoM Advice. Includes Aomine getting hit the face with a basketball and almost breaking his foot and Kise's cockblocking. Multi Chaptered.


I always find myself falling for the darker coloured characters of animes. Even though they can't explain why Aomine's so dark other than he might have foreign roots, I'm sold.

This first is base off a personal headcannon that after the defeat from Seiren in his freshmen year of highschool. Gradually over time, Aomine slowly turns back into his old self from the Teiko days.

Warning, a lot of Aomine suffering in the nest few paragraphs.

* * *

_Damnit Daiki! I_

* * *

Momoi knows when she's just about had enough of Aomine's denial. It's been weeks–no months since this has began and if something doesn't happen, she believed she'd well keel over from the lack of progress that had cease to happen. One could only take so much, even if you're the problem's childhood friend. The night before she had decided she would walk with him to school the following morning and get to the bottom of this.

"Honestly Daiki," Momoi punched her straw through the hole on her milk box, "You can be so stubborn!" she shook her head taking a quick sip, "If you like her, then you should just tell her!" How hard can it be when you have the personality of Aomine Daiki? "_Lourin_ is a nice girl, who _wouldn't_ like her?" He should have seen this coming. He knew her insisting on walking with him to school that morning wasn't only a friendly gesture. The teen sighed.

"For the last time, I don't like her." he shrugged his shoulders as he made a circular motion with his hands, "Her breasts aren't even big enough to be considered my type." He watched her from the corner of his eye, she was thinking on the words he just muttered and as convincing as the choice words were, she wasn't deterred. She rushed ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks. Her hands shifted her hips and she pivoted on her heels to look up at him.

"Oh really now? Then do tell me Daiki... Why have you been coming to practice more often? Hm?" she crosses her arms, "And actually taking games seriously?" she points a finger at him as she smiled. "It _is _Lourin, isn't it?" Aomine rolled his eyes, trudging past her.

"For the last time, it is _not _Arahi!" Momoi frowned as she followed him, close on his heels. Determined to prove him wrong.

The subject of their conversation was a girl named Louceil Arahi. Louceil was a transfer student of the country of England and was of both Japanese and English heritage. Despite being born and raised across two continents, her Japanese was surprisingly good; though her English accent was prominent. Other students would have her say certain words in English just to hear her talk. Unto appearances, Louceil was slightly taller than Momoi, by a few centimeters. Her breast's size, he didn't exactly know since she always wore a large sweater over it. Her skin was was lightly tanned and her hair was a pale tone of black, it was long and she kept it tied messily behind her head in an up-do. Her eyes were azure and you'd usually find her wearing silver framed glasses.

Momoi found this out: She was sent to Japan by her school's request to expedite her already growing skills in the sport of volleyball. She had amazing reflexes and was really an all round about player. Though she was more serious on the court, she was more so a quiet girl. If she wasn't practicing vigorously, she worked part time as their coach's assistant besides Momoi. The two were really a pair and knowing Momoi, she spared no time in becoming quick friends with the foreigner. They've met a few times on occasions and they had an average friendship. Aomine groaned.

"How about: I just came to practice because I actually wanted to?" Momoi bit her lip as she stifled her laughter. She covers her mouth as she laughs.

"Sure," she laughed, "That's _totally _it." She rubbed her hands together, "Don't think I don't find you sneaking glances at her during practice. You can't hide it from me." Momoi cupped her cheeks as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Now that I think about it, Daiki. This would be your _first_ crush that you actually have a chance at getting, wouldn't it?" Aomine flinched away as his cheeks flushed, "Aw, Daiki's first crush!" Aomine looked around, people were starting to give them looks.

"Quiet down you idiot!" he hissed at her, "You want the whole world to know?" Momoi smirked. "And the hell you mean '_actually have a chance at getting?' ?"_

"Oh, so you _do _admit it!" Shit, caught in his own lie. She bypassed the last question, too. Aomine finally concedes as he hangs his head in shame and defeat. Momoi giggled triumphantly to herself as they continued to walk. Satisfied at the embarrassed blush that crept on his face the more she dwell on the subject of Louceil. She played with a lock of her hair as she looks ahead. "You obviously need help Daiki."

"Gee, you think." he drones. Momoi's grin stretched.

"I know," she raised a finger, "I'll ask the others for help!" Others? What does she mean others? He swears if Wakamatsu, that bastard, even gets whiff of this, there will be _hell _to pay.

"You'll do what now?"

"Who else to ask but your old teammates?" Oh. "They know you best, imagine all the pointers they could give you? Especially Kise!"

"In my defense, that guy is surrounded by girls on a basis..." Aomine chides softly and as usual Momoi was oblivious to the boy's distaste. Really, how did all of this sound? The _Ace _of the _Generation of Miracles_, needs help with a relationship! Imagine the shame, the back talk... the blackmail. The evil schemes to have him make a fool out of himself! No, thank you.

"Oh no you don't." he quickly interjects, Momoi pouts.

"And why not? Who else is there to ask?" he pulled up blanks. Momoi clasped her hands together in a pleading notion, "Come on, Daiki! I'll only ask three of them: Kise, but you'll have to figure out the other two. He hoped one of them would be Murasakibara, of all people. He felt some sort of reassurance with Kise, but the other five, most likely, like himself, had no experience with girls. Aomine bites his lips as he ponders the chain of events that are about to happen. Momoi extends her pinky. "I promise Daiki! Only three." Aomine sighs as he takes her pinky with his.

"I'll trust you, only this once."

* * *

That night Aomine remembered to make a mental note on buying a pet frog. Cause you know, Momoi hates frogs and revenge will be oh so sweet.

First up was Midorima. Yes, Aomine knew the guy was punctual, but at _four in the morning _Aomine was gearing to shove his cellphone down someone's throat. He slapped his hand over the electronic on the nightstand, pulling it towards him. He cracked an eyes open to read a familiar number across the phone caller ID. He pressed the speaker feature and left the phone on the pillow beside him.

"The _hell _man."

"Momoi called me earlier." You see, now that brought a thought to the mind we know that is Aomine Daiki. A very stupid thought.

"What the _fuck_ is earlier than _four AM?_"

"I mean this afternoon, you _simpleton._" Oh, that was rude. Anyway, Midorima clears his throat. "It is Arahi correct?" Now since you as the reader can't read Midorima who has as much emotion as an adobe brick, I'll translate. Midorima is quite familiar with Louceil. Why you ask? She was a junior like him at the time and she spent her freshmen year in Shintoku. How the transfer worked, he'll never know. "I don't understand, how she keeps attracting the _troublesome_ bunch." Oh, did he hear some hostility in there?

"Are you here to lecture me or tell me whatever it is that you called me for?" He heard the shuffling of a few papers before Midorima began again. "Do you even know when Arahi when born?" No. Wait, he did. January 18, what did that make her? A Capicorn. "She's a Capicorn, hm..." Midorima knew right away that their signs were compatible, to an heard more shuffling before Midorima went on to tell him their horoscopes for the day. "Virgos: Someone or something may spur you on today, Virgo. You may feel a nagging impulse to get up and do something. Follow that instinct and stop moaning about staying in bed. The practical truth may be sobering, but as you know, balance is key. Bring equilibrium to the situation by taking a good, honest look at your emotional state. Realize what you need to do to keep it running smoothly. Do you know what that means?" Aomine went, 'Hmmm.' "Its means, get off your lazy ass and actually do something. Oh and watch out for Geminis, they're feeling mischievous today." Boy is everyone just upset this morning?

"As for Capicorns, you might be in trouble: There's a conservative air today that doesn't fit well with your erratic, unconventional nature, Capricorn. Things might pop up to remind you that you should be a bit more disciplined in your approach. Your thoughts and emotions are perhaps a bit less controlled than usual, so take this time to become centered and evaluate the truth. Today is a good day to focus." Which meant, Arahi might not even pay mind to him today. Great.

"Should I read you your lucky numbers?" Aomine made a sound equivalent to beached whale. "Fine, I won't. You better act on this before you do something stupid and screw yourself over."

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine ended the call. Without even saying a thank you! The ungrateful bastard. He shoves the phone underneath his pillow as he went to gain what hours of sleep he could.

* * *

"Oi, you look tired." Momoi stated sitting next to him that morning at lunch, "Did Midorima help you all night, or maybe..." she grinned, "You were up thinking about a little someone?" Aomine popped his can of soda open, not the best choice in the morning, but it would be the only way he'd keep himself up during class.

"Oh yeah, sure, you keep me up with a guy who stays up until four o'clock on the morning to catch the fucking horoscopes. You really grabbed the bull by the horns this time, eh?" Well, when he put it that way.

"Oi, I didn't tell him to call you at four in the morning. It just happens that the horoscopes update at that time." she chuckles nervously. "So, did he help?" Aomine puts the can to his lips.

"Kind of, he just went on about nonsense on how I should get my lazy ass out of bed and do something. Oh, and watch out for Geminis and maybe the slight fact that Arahi might not even pay attention to me." Momoi took a deep breath making a hissing sound.

"Ooooh, those odds don't sound good. I mean the others, not the one about you getting off your lazy ass." he grumbled. "Oh come now, you doing something would help _you _more." Okay, he'll give her that. "Besides, Lourin is coming to practice today. She voluteered to clean up the gym after you guys finish. Maybe if you stay back..."

"Uh-huh, I see where this is going,. You're going to have me make a damn fool out of myself before I even get a chance to do it of my own accord." Momoi pinched his ear. "Agh!"

"Let me finish." she cleared her throat, "As I was saying, if you stay back, maybe you two could talk and if you play your cards right, which I'm hoping for, you two could probably hang out today?" she coughed slightly and mumbled, "Maybe she could help you with your chemistry too." He heard that, but he'll choose to ignore it for the sake of being a man.

"I'm not-"

"Great, see you at practice!"

What? He didn't even get a chance to decline!

"Satsuki!"

* * *

"Lourin~" Momoi berated the girl pulling her into a tight hug, "How's your day been?" Louceil turned her head.

"Momoi, I can't breath...~" Momoi releases her and plopped beside her on the bench. "Gave up on finding Aomine?" she asks. Momoi shook her head.

"Actually he came to practice on his own," her arm hook around Louceil neck as she turns her gaze in Aomine's direction. "You see him~?" Louceil chuckled. "Yeah I see him." Louceil waved. Aomine sublty waved back as he tried to keep his attention to practice. Momoi smirked.

"Hey Lourin, did I ever tell you the time..."

Aomine snuck a glance at them as he passed the ball. Louceil was laughing as Momoi whispered something into her ear. He hoped she wasn't talking about him cause he just remembered a childhood memory of him putting his pants on his head, making elephant noises and running around the sandlot. Did he forget to mention he wasn't wearing underwear either? In mid laughter Louceil looked up to meet his gaze and Aomine froze. Was he supposed to wave, smile back, or both? The only options he had were running around his head in circles.

"Aomine-!" Then...

"Agh!" Pause. You know those sports bloopers? The soccer one when a player's face french kisses the ball going at about forty miles per hour? Well just picture that, just with a basketball doing the fox trot with Aomine's face and Aomine doing the dramatic finish by face planting. Beautiful wasn't it? The gym was in silence... Saved for Wakamatsu's laughter. He threw the ball.

"What's wrong with you all? Help him!" Momoi yelled running over to Aomine rolling him unto his back. Sakurai stepped forward.

"Everyone back up! Give him some space." If you didn't know, Sakurai's an idiot and one should not let him handle people with concussions. "I'm sorry, but I think I know what to do..." he picked up Aomine by his shoulders and shook him vigorously like a baby that won't stop crying. "I'm sorry Aomine, but can you stay away from the light?"

"I'm – not – dying – you – idiot!" Aomine babbled, "Stop- shaking – me!" He was becoming dizzy as Sakurai _accidentally _drops him back to the gym forward. Great, now both sides of his head hurt.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stammered bowing his head.

The teen held his face and the back of his head. Louceil ran over carrying the first aid in her arms. She dropped besides Momoi, reaching around for a bandage. Momoi propped him to sit up as Louceil gently, or so she thought, pressed an ice patch to his forehead. Aomine flinched away from her hand as his head pounded.

"God damnit Sakurai." Were Aomine's last words before everything went black.

* * *

His waking words were also, "God damnit Sakurai." he opened his eyes to be met with white. He felt over his face realizing it was a towel and yanked it away, the clattering of ice was heard shortly after. "Ah, you're awake!" He knew that voice. Aomine leaned his head back to look straight at Louceil who was looking back. He scrambled to sit up right and became dizzy in the process almost falling off the bench.

"Where's Satsuki?" he looked around. Why would she leave him alone with her of all times?! Louceil rose from the bench, continuing to pack the basketballs away in the cart.

"She went to get you some aspirin. Speaking of which are you alright?" she rolled the cart into the closet. He gingerly touched his forehead, he felt... decent.

"Yeah.." he wobbled a little upon standing but otherwise functioned normally. He walked over to her as she packed the last of the equipment into the designated container. He reached beside her and picked up the box. "Ah Aomine, it's alright! You shouldn't even be moving right now." she sounded frantic.

"I told you I'm fine-" he responds, backing away as he carries it to the closet, Louceil close on his heel. She picks up the pace cutting him off from the closet.

Loucei's hands gripping the container. "I got it Aomine, you should be sitting down with that... bruise on your head." He pulls the container from her grip. "I got it." Louceil tip toes slightly, eying the bandage she placed. His back arched away from her. She was close he noted, at this proximity, maybe even close enough to ki- She presses two fingers to the bruise. Why would you do that?

"Yeah, it's definitely bruised." she says. Well, no shit Sherlock. Aomine reaches up to soothe the pain, but forgets that he was holding a heavy container and thus the crate dropped _right on his foot._ Aomine hopped around holding his foot, cursing every bad word he knew since birth under his breath. He finally decides to do something and life kicks him in the shins! When he finally stops he looks over to Louceil, who's covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Well isn't that just dandy.

"It's not funny." Louceil looks at him shocked. "I could have broken something!" Louceil removes her hand as she wipes at a tear, "Hey, I'm genuinely worried, first you're hit with a basketball going at who knows how many miles and you almost break your foot." she picks up the container carrying it to the storage room. "I'm actually worried." she rolls down her sleeves, pulling her glasses out of her sweater pocket.

"Well, besides my throbbing foot and head, I'm just fine..." he groans dryly dropping himself back unto the bench. Louceil chuckled as she hands him another ice pack.

"Just in case?" he takes it, gratefully and holds it to his head. "Better?" he nods. Louceil points her thumb back towards the closet, "I'm going to see if everything stored properly." she rolls her sleeves back up as she ventures into the storage space.

"I got some aspirin from the nurse!" Momoi burst through the doors of the gym and hands him two small tablets and a bottle of water.

"Thanks.." he popped the aspirin in and all was good with the world, until he lifted the bottle of water to his mouth and took a drink.

"So did anything happen?" Oh, something didn't go down well there. Aomine chokes. "So I guess that's a negative."

"Need I remind you I almost had a concussion!" he chides, honestly just went he actually thought she _cared_ about his aching skull. She waved her hand idly.

"Water under the bridge, it's in the past."

"Still feeling it like the future."

"Well, look like I'll have to take matters into my own hands, hm?" You mean the hands that kill anything edible? Aomine swallows hard, but before he could say a word, Momoi slams her hand over his mouth.

"Lourin~ We're heading over to Osaka's, you in~?" Momoi chimed. Louceil stuck her head out of the closet to look at her friend.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Her head disappeared behind the door. Momoi looked up at Aomine with a triumphant smirk. Aomine's retort.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Damnit Daiki I (End)_

I think I like having Aomine suffer.


End file.
